As consumer electronics technology progresses, there is an ongoing shift towards more portable mobile devices. For instance, cell phones, smart phones, tablets, and portable music players are all examples of technologies resulting from this shift. As these devices become more and more common, the need for a convenient way of attaching them to and carrying them on a person becomes more apparent. This need is especially apparent for those who have clothing with no pockets, such as dresses, skirts, and some pairs of pants. However, there are a few design obstacles to providing an attachment device that performs satisfactorily in this regard.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,640,639 to de Bien discloses a quick connect coupling assembly that has a first and second component, and a locking assembly structured to retain the components in an attached orientation with one another. The locking assembly includes a plurality of locking elements each having a locking arm with a locking member mounted to a distal end, wherein the locking members are maintained in an outwardly extending orientation by a biasing mechanism. The biasing mechanism may comprise magnetic biasing elements attached to each oppositely disposed locking element, the magnetic biasing elements structured to create a repulsive magnetic force between one another. The quick connect coupling assembly also includes a release mechanism to permit the locking members to be temporarily disposed into a retracted orientation, thereby permitting the first and second components to be detached from one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,336 to Bauer discloses a magnetic fastener including manually separable male and female assemblies, the female assembly including a movable lock member freely slidably positioned thereon and a lock release button movably mounted thereto. The fastener also includes a male assembly including a magnetic member, the male assembly being engageable with the lock release button. The movable lock member has an opening formed therein within which a portion of the male assembly is positionable such that, in a locked position, the movable member is shiftable to a position in proximity with the magnetic member and, upon engagement of the release button with the male assembly, the movable member is shiftable to a position spaced from the magnetic member. A method of fastening the fastener is also described. The location of the magnetic member and movable metal lock member are capable of being switched such that the magnetic member is slidable in a direction towards the metal lock member which is fixed in position within the male assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,464 to Bauer discloses a magnetic fastener of the type which finds particular utility as a closure for a handbag flap. It includes cooperating male and female assemblies. The female assembly, which includes a permanent magnet, is intended to be secured to the main body portion of the handbag or other article which will be using the magnetic fastener as a closure. Both the female and male assemblies include a ferromagnetic member, having a planar portion. The permanent magnet includes a central opening which is configured to receive a central projecting ferromagnetic portion of the male assembly. The permanent magnet is substantially enclosed by non-ferromagnetic material which preferably provides a substantial, preferably dual, layer of non-ferromagnetic insulation material over at least a major portion of the permanent magnet's peripheral wall surfaces. The non-ferromagnetic enclosure may include an outermost piece which is snap fit over the other previously assembled portions of the female assembly. The outermost surfaces of the enclosure may be formed of a material (such as molded plastic) which may be colored and/or otherwise decorated to provide aesthetics which are coordinated with respect to the handbag or other article to which the fastener is attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,888,940 to Deppen discloses a magnetic holder for cell phones particularly for use as a device to attach a cell phone to the dashboard of a car. There is a first portion that is intended to be attached to the dashboard. The magnetic holder is attached to the dashboard with an adhesive strip, a suction cup or a clip. In one embodiment the battery portion of a cell phone is attracted to the magnetic holder. In another embodiment there is provided an iron or steel plate that is attached to a cell phone with double sided tape. In all of these embodiments, the relatively weak strength of the magnet allows the user to merely pull the cell phone from the stationary magnetic holder, and there is nothing in the patent that shows a release mechanism to detach the cell phone from the magnetic holder. Whereby, if a person were to use the same relatively weak magnet to secure a cell phone to a moving person, there would be a much greater chance of the cell phone releasing accidentally causing damage.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a device that overcomes the aforementioned difficulties.